Cry1Da is a known delta-endotoxin produced by certain species of Bacillus thuringiensis and was first described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,308. More recently has been reported to be inactive against corn earworm (CEW) by two independent peer reviewed papers: Karim et al. (2000) and Frankenhuyzen (2009). Consequently the following surprising and unexpected observations directly refutes these published results and clearly shows that Cry1Da has good insecticidal activity against CEW larvae when the gene is expressed in plants.